The Rough side of the silver lining
by Life is intriguing
Summary: A snap shot of the abusive nature a relationship with Jim Moriarty entails for Greg Lestrade.    Sort of rape, warning.


**A/N – This was kind of another fic/pairing that appeared out of nowhere. I was chatting about pairings with a friend and she said she was reading a Jim/Lestrade fic. I was adamant "No." I considered the matter, I don't make characters dark if I can help it. I think that if the pairing could happen, then it could happen in character to the show. So, this is your WARNING, Greg says no to sex but Jim ignores him. Sort of rape.**

Greg glanced up as the front door slammed, _oh no, he's in an angry mood_, he thought and he hurriedly hid in the kitchen.

"Gregory!" came the low Irish growl.

Greg gulped and filled up the kettle. The kitchen door slammed open and Greg turned, hiding his anxiety as much as he could. Jim walked up to him and clutched at his shirt roughly.

"Do you know how many idiots I have to work with in a day?"

Greg shook his head, "Loads?"

"Yes, practically everyone. So, tense!" his hand tightened on Greg's shirt, pulling him down slightly. "I need to relax. Now."

Greg shook his head and switched the kettle on behind his back. "Please Jim, I've had a long day, why don't we calm down and have coffee?"

Jim glared at him and then roughly shoved him at the table, Greg sighed as he heard Jim dropping his trousers and pants. He pulled down his own, experience had taught him to submit and if he didn't then he might have to go trouser shopping the next day.

Greg gripped the table hard and tried to relax as he felt Jim line himself up against his hole dry. Sometimes, it hurt to sit for a couple of days. He couldn't complain, the rest of the relationship was alright, sometimes he even lost it with Jim, generally after having to deal with Sherlock being particularly obtuse. Difference was; Jim enjoyed the roughness. If he was honest with himself, he liked losing himself in anger in Jim. Today had just been very long and apparently still wasn't finished.

He groaned out loudly in pain as Jim started to push in without loosening him up. Jim tutted and he quickly bit his lip to keep sounds to himself until Jim had started to lose some control and silence.

He knew why he put up with it, he occasionally got advance warning on cases, not very often and nothing of too great significance but Jim liked to spill the beans on minor rivals at times. Made him look even better to his bosses when he made a quick arrest. That also earnt him gentle (in comparison) sex or a blowjob normally and Jim was rather good at both. He knew he probably shouldn't stay with him but it was now a long standing thing, they even lived together most of the time.

He was brought back to reality by Jim suddenly thrusting all the way in. His head shot back and then hit the table panting hard. So much pain, but it still felt good. Just the thought of who was inside him caused him to harden, the fullness speeding up the reaction. He felt fingers tighten on his hips and then Jim was moving roughly in him. Slamming him into the table again and again. Bruises starting to form from Jim's grip and the table edge. "Feeling it, Gregory?" Jim panted out triumphantly. He groaned out loud in totally agony, Jim just smiled and moved faster, his fingers gripping almost impossibly hard.

"Hard, Gregory?" came the voice in the haze of pain. He nodded. A small moan escaping his lips as Jim fastened a hand roughly around his erection and began to practically abuse it in time to his own thrusts. It wasn't long before he was releasing, letting out a yell, a mixture of pain and at the excessive speed. Greg felt Jim's hands return to just his hips and soon he was groaning, a restricted moan, a reluctance to shout out about his closeness and then a small growl, nails digging into Greg and then freedom. Freedom and emptiness.

Greg breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed over the table. Behind him he heard the full kettle finish boiling and click off.

Jim glanced around, already perfectly dressed. "Coffee, Greg?"

**A/N – Erm, I have nothing to say, please, please, please review if you do like it and would read a follow up One-shot, I am considering one. Though, only If people are interested.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**UnBeta'd.**


End file.
